


you had a charming air, all cheap and debonair

by stefonzolesky



Category: Flaked (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: "Should I go?""Don't come back."





	you had a charming air, all cheap and debonair

Logically, Kara knows that Chip is kind of a shitty boyfriend. He lies constantly, and sometimes he tries to be decent, but overall, he’s just… a scumbag. And she’s supposed to feel sorry for him.

She does feel sorry for him, kind of. He leads a sad life. Maybe that’s why she winds ends up dating him. Pity, or something.

“Chip!” She pounds on the door. “Open the fuck up, dude.”

It takes Chip a good ten minutes to open the fucking door. A new record. It usually takes him at  _ least _ twenty, and Kara finds herself standing there and checking her watch.

“Sorry,” Chip says when he opens the door, like he always does. He always apologizes but he never changes.

Kara almost breaks up with him right then and there.

 

The next time Kara almost breaks up with Chip, it’s three in the morning. She’s tired --  _ God, _ is she tired -- and somehow, he’s not. He’s more full of life than she’s ever seen him.

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he tasted of alcohol. The thing is, she doesn’t exactly remember what it tastes like, so she can’t tell for sure.

Chip is a well-versed liar.

She blinks back into the world, on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom. Chip rolls over next to her.

“Should I go?” He asks.

“Don’t come back,” She says.

Chip breathes heavy out his nose. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

The next weeks go smooth. At least, as smooth as they can go, considering the fact that Chip is… Chip.

He still makes her wait, he still pins her to the bed with maybe-alcohol in his breath, and she's sure that he was kissing someone else.

It bothers her beyond words, but she doesn’t bring it up, because he’s fucking great in bed. He’s insufferable though.

“I really hate you,” She says from the table.

Chip glances over his shoulder, pausing frying up just enough bacon for himself. “I know.”

 

Something in Kara  _ wants _ to trust Chip.

Obviously, she knows she shouldn’t, because lying comes easier to him than fucking around, but that doesn’t keep her from wanting to believe the bullshit that pours out of his lips. He has a way with words, a way with his hands, a way with his tongue that keeps her hanging around, always wanting more.

One day, she cracks and punches him.

It isn’t a hard punch, not enough to do any real damage, but it’s a punch nonetheless. She shakes off her fist. Chip rubs his jaw.

“Feisty,” He says in near monotone. “I like it.”

He goes in for the kiss, but Kara dodges it.

“You're so  _ stupid,”  _ She says.

Chip shrugs. He already knows that. Of course he already knows that.


End file.
